


Inspired By the Illustrated Man

by callmejude



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmejude/pseuds/callmejude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the novelization, Newton mentions wanting an Anteverse tattoo, but doesn't feel like he could ever explain it and he couldn't draw.</p><p>Well, it never mentioned anything about Hermann's artistic talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired By the Illustrated Man

It’d be foolish to act as if their relationship hadn’t changed the moment they put the blasted squidcaps on. Hermann sometimes wonders if he regrets it. It’s hard to tell. They don’t really argue anymore. They touch more often.

Hermann used to hate touch. It’s different, once you Drift. Everything is.

The night they closed the Breach, the two of them fell asleep slotted together on the floor of LOCCENT, too exhausted amongst the celebrations to participate for very long. Tendo had tried to wake them, when everyone was leaving, but they had only woken up long enough to curl further into each other, Hermann pulling his large fluffy coat over them both before falling back asleep.

Since then, they keep winding up in each other’s barracks. Not every night, and they don’t really talk about it. All they do is sleep, but it’s easier together. Calming. They sleep deeper when they’re touching.

So things are different. Not everything, but enough. Enough that Hermann remembers the feeling of Newton’s from the Drift, the frustration at himself for not being able to explain the Anteverse, for lacking in any talent to draw it.

Hermann understands the first part.

He doesn’t really want to do this, but with Newton’s birthday approaching so suddenly, he has no idea what else to give him. They saved the world, but only just last week. There isn’t anywhere to shop, and even if there were, it hasn’t exactly been a good time to ask Newton what he’d like for a present. Neither of them were expecting to make it this far.

So with no other options, Hermann swallows his pride and sketches it out, just a corner of what they’d seen, really. He hopes it’s enough. He hasn’t really tried to hone his artistic talents much in the past decade, but his mother had always told him he was skilled. Art teachers had always appreciated his works.

More than anything else, he hopes it’ll make Newton happy, which Hermann can’t help but laugh at himself for. He'd have never wasted this time a week ago. The Drift has changed everything for the worst, he decides. He regrets it. This is ridiculous.

He doesn’t quite know how to present it to Newton as a gift, so he puts it in an envelope and leaves it unmarked on the cleanest corner of his desk. When Newton comes down several hours later with a cup of coffee, Hermann, embarrassingly, can’t watch and turns away.

He hears Newton pause, and then the quiet flitting of him turning the envelope over in his hands a few times. He feels Newton’s eyes on him, but he doesn’t say anything, so Hermann never turns to look.

He hears the rustling of paper as he opens it, and then an unnaturally quiet whisper that only barely sounds like Newton at all. “Oh my God.”

Hermann’s not sure what that means. He turns around.

The envelope is on the floor, and Newton has the paper clenched in his hands, gaping at it. “Hermann, did you…? Is this - you drew this?”

Hermann nods, letting out a sigh. “Don’t mistake this to mean I condone those hideous tattoos, but I saw in the Drift…” he trails off when he notices Newton’s face. He almost looks as if he’s going to cry. “If you don’t - ah...if you don’t like it I could -”

“No, Hermann it’s - no. It’s - it’s perfect, I just.” He looks up, finally, and Hermann looks at a spot on the wall. “I just don’t really...know what to say.”

“There’s a first,” Hermann grumbles. Newton laughs.

“You’re really talented,” he says finally, looking back at the paper. “This is exactly what I...I mean I guess I shouldn’t be that shocked, since you were in my head, but it’s just. Perfect.”

Hermann is mortified to feel the back of his neck start to get hot. He reaches up to cover it with his hand, as if Newton can see. “Yes, well I - since my options for any sort of birthday present were rather limited.”

Newton suddenly crosses the lab at nearly a sprint, and Hermann flinches right before he throws his arms around him.

It’s warm and comfortable and Hermann lets himself close his eyes for a second while Newton squeezes his arms into his sides. “Thank you,” Newton says earnestly, “Really. I love you.”

Hermann’s eyes snap open and he feels his spine go ramrod straight. He tries to scoff, but his entire face is heating up now and it’s just embarrassing. “Honestly, Newton, I just drew you a picture.”

“Yeah," Newton says, stepping back and grinning, “but a really badass picture. Where should I get it, do you think?”

Hermann smiles exasperatedly. “Do you even have any blank skin left other than your face?”

Newton looks at his hands, and Hermann slaps them. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Newton shrugs. “I dunno then,” he sighs, his voice disappointed, “Everywhere else is pretty full. I should’ve thought to leave room if we made it out in the end, but you know when it just seems so impossible that you can’t even picture it?” 

Hermann frowns. He knows the feeling, but it upsets him to know Newton felt the same way. Newton had never seemed like the type to assume the worst. He opens his mouth to say something, but notices the bare skin of his throat and loses his train of thought. Without thinking, he reaches up to touch it. Newton falls silent.

“You could wrap it around your neck,” he offers quietly, feeling Newton’s pulse quicken under his fingers. He swallows, and Hermann feels his stomach twist at the sensation.

“True,” is all Newton manages to say.

Hermann doesn’t even realize he’s leaning forward until Newton bounces onto the balls of his feet to close the remaining distance.

It lasts less than two seconds before Newton pulls away, clearing his throat as if he’s embarrassed.

Hermann didn’t even realize Newton could _feel_ embarrassment.

“So, anyway,” he says awkwardly, “Thanks. Thank you. It’s…”

Hermann grabs Newton’s arm and yanks him forward, propping his cane up against his desk so he can run his other hand over Newton’s neck contemplatively. “You’re welcome,” he says slowly, his thumb drawing lazy circles under Newton’s jaw.

He watches Newton’s eyes fall shut, smiling at the way he can feel his breath hitching against his hand. 

Hermann drags him into a kiss, his hand sliding to the back of Newton’s head to hold him there this time. Newton’s hand latches onto his collar as he kisses back.

Drifting really does change everything.

Hermann decides he doesn’t regret it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM STILL DEALING WITH SOME PRETTY ANNOYING WRITER'S BLOCK but yay I managed something
> 
> title from "Tattoo Me Now" by Fountains of Wayne


End file.
